The present invention relates to a device for retaining tools and similar items to a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for retaining a hacksaw or the like against the interior side of a tool box lid.
Tool boxes are well known in the art and range from simple boxes having a hinged lid to complex tool chests having numerous drawers and compartments. Typically, tool boxes do a fairly good job of housing most smaller tools and some provide additional trays or fixtures for holding tools in a desired, easy to get at arrangement. An example of such an additional tray would be a socket tray for a socket wrench set or a part tray for keeping small fasteners organized within the tool box itself.
Although these existing tool boxes readily accommodate smaller tools they do not readily store larger tools especially those having peculiar or bulky shapes. The problem of housing larger tools is especially acute during transportation of tool boxes. Since the tools are free to move around within the tool box during transport, disorder and possible tool damage can occur.
As used herein, the term "larger tools" includes, without limitation, saws, hacksaws, hammers, pliers, or like tools. Of course, these larger tools are typically standard in any tool collection and are frequently needed. Therefore, these tools must still be transported to most jobs and accordingly, these tools must be carried within the tool box or separately.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will retain such larger tools in an orderly fashion within a tool box without taking up an undue amount of tool box space.